Hermione and the Slytherin Boys
by Harleenm
Summary: The Slytherin Quiddicth players are players in every sense of the word. When they're not chasing a Quaffle or a Snitch they're chasing innocent little birds and breaking their hearts. But when a beautiful girl named Hermione Malfoy starts attending Hogwarts in her fourth year, she'll mess with the heads of our favourite bad boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This fic takes place in HP and the chamber of secrets and Hermione is in her fourth year.**

* * *

If you think teenager boys only have one thing in their heads, you might be right. Our favourite Slytherin Quidditch team is no exception to the rule. It had already become common talk in the Slytherin Locker room to brag about latest love conquests, to share thoughts about the birds in Hogwarts, to make up the most unusual and insane plans of attack. However, it goes without saying that there is a code of honour stipulating that everything that is said should never leave the Locker room and it had always been this way since all the boys had never failed to respect their fellow Slytherins. Well, that was until she came around.

 **××× Hermione ×××**

Knock, Knock, Knock…

This was already the third time that she had heard someone knock to her door. Hermione stuffed her head harder into the pillow, trying to make the noise go away. It seemed to have worked since the room went suddenly silent. She unconsciously smiled to herself and enjoyed the feeling of the silk sheets rubbing against her soft and pale skin. Her mind was barely drifting in a pleasant dream when someone opened her door violently.

"Hermione, get up now!" The blonde woman walked towards the large bedroom window and opened the curtains very wide. "What's the use of a house elf if I have to come here myself to wake you up?"

Hermione only whimpered in response and buried her face deeper in her pillow.

"Next time I'll send your father." That threat made Hermione open her eyes slightly. She stared through narrowed eyes at her mother before sighing dramatically.

"Fine!" She snapped.

"I want you fully dressed and clean in twenty minutes!" Narcissa looked around her and sighed deeply before muttering to herself as she left her daughter's bedroom. "Hermione, what have you done?"

Hermione sat on her bed when her mother closed the door behind her. Unlike her brother, she didn't go to Hogwarts. Instead, she went in the most prestigious magical school in the world, Mahoutokoro, in Japan. Her parents were so proud when their brilliant daughter was accepted in this school. Only the most talented and intelligent foreign wizards were accepted there, and Hermione was one of them. She was doing very well, she had good grades, all the professors liked her, she had marvellous friends… But one unfortunate incident had happened and and she was expelled from this respectable school.

She remembered her father's face when their eyes met for the first time after this incident. She had never seen him that disappointed with her. After all, she was the perfect daughter. The one you brag to your "friends" about. Of course, he did everything in his power to cover it up, saying that their daughter was too far away from home, and that no matter what she did, she would always be successful.

Since that day, her father had been acting extremely cold towards her. Her mother on the other hand – even though disappointed – was very worried about her daughter's behaviour. She didn't know how her wise and obedient daughter could have done something like that. The only one who seemed to be enjoying all of this, was her little brother Draco. Draco was in his second year and was in Slytherin, like every member of her family had been. Nevertheless, she felt grateful that she wasn't there with him and his dumb cronies. She was used to friends that were intelligent and polite and would never want to be surrounded by such moronic people.

She put her new uniform on and went downstairs where her parents were waiting for her. Her father was standing by the fireplace, staring at the wall. He didn't bother to turn his gaze at her when she entered the room.

"I'm ready." She said softly.

Narcissa who was sitting on couch, stood up and started to adjust her daughter's uniform.

"This is your first day and you're going like a homeless person." Hermione rolled her eyes as her mother tightened her green tie. Yes. Lucius put pressure to put her daughter directly in Slytherin, claiming that since the school year had already begun, it was a useless formality. But the truth was that he couldn't bare if his daughter was sorted in another house. It would have been too much.

"Let's go. We're already late." Narcissa said in a commanding tone.

The three of them apparated on the school grounds and headed to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore looked at the young girl rather amused. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Dumbledore." Lucius greeted him coldly. Dumbledore nodded his head, greeting in return. Hermione knew what was his father's opinion of the Headmaster. How he was always calling him an old muggle-loving fool. This was another reason why he didn't want Hermione going to Hogwarts, she didn't mind Muggles and wasn't as prejudiced as her family was.

"Classes this morning had already started. Professor Snape will show you where the Slytherin dormitory is located and then you can join your classmates this afternoon." She nodded at him in acknowledgement.

She already knew Snape, as he was often invited in her house. Her parents said goodbye to her and left the castle. Hermione followed Snape to the Slytherin common room and when they arrived there, he called a fifth-year girl who was sitting on the leather couch, chatting with her friends.

"Miss Clarkson." The girl looked up and walked towards the both of them. "This is Miss Malfoy, she's a new student and I trust you to show her around." The girl nodded condescendingly. Hermione studied the girl, a bad habit she had inherited from her mother. She had straight brown hair and blue eyes. She was skinny but her big breasts gave the impression that she had more curves than she actually did. She was an inch smaller than Hermione.

Once Professor Snape had left, the girl started walking very fast, making it difficult to Hermione to follow her.

"So my name's Faber Clarkson and I'm a prefect. The Slytherin common room is located in the dungeons, the password is 'pureblood', don't forget it unless you want to spend the night in the cold. Hi Lana, nice hairdo." She smiled to a girl that had just passed by them. The girl smiled back at her. "This is the ugliest hairdo I've ever seen!" She sneered maliciously when the girl was already far from them. Hermione frowned slightly at the girl's comment. They continued the tour of the castle, and Hermione was liking the girl less and less. "That's it. What year are you in again?"

"Fourth."

"Hmm, I think they're still serving lunch, you can go to the Great Hall."

As soon as the girl finished talking, she turned her back to Hermione and went away, leaving a lost Hermione behind. Hermione wasn't hungry so she decided to go to the place she liked the most: the library. There was nothing more pleasant to her than a good book. She walked slowly through the library, browsing through the bookshelves. She grabbed a book of advanced potions and sat down at a table near the window. She was so absorbed by the book she was reading, that she didn't notice a group of Slytherin boys staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **So, this chapter is focused on the Slytherin boys. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **××× The Slytherin Boys ×××**

Terence Higgs was having lunch in the Great Hall, enthusiastically waiting for his friend, and captain, to join him. He had spent his whole summer training very hard and he knew that he was just good enough to beat the precious Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter. His parents had bought him a brand-new Nimbus 2000, so he had the best broom among his teammates. This was going to be his year, and he hoped that he would be selected to play professionally.

His father was a rude Chudley Cannons supporter, he was the one who had pushed his son to play Quidditch. Plus, since his old brother was playing for a Spanish team, he had no choice but to follow his lead and make his father proud.

He was about to eat a cupcake when he spotted his captain entering the Great Hall. He smiled at him, but Marcus Flint didn't smile back, instead he had a hard expression on his face, which made scared first years to step aside when he walked by.

"Hello there mate." He greeted his captain when he sat down in front of him. "Adrian told me that you were looking for me. I was wanting to talk with you too. You know I have a new broom so that little Gryffindor prat doesn't stand a chance against us. We're going to win the cup this year."

Marcus wasn't looking at him, instead he had his eyes fixed somewhere else. He sighed loudly and started playing with a fork.

"Look Terence. You're off the team." There was no point on beating around the bush. Terence was speechless as if he hadn't heard well. He stared at Marcus who still wasn't looking at him.

"Wh-at?" He asked incredulously. Marcus' eyes finally turned to meet his.

"You're off the team. Look, it isn't personal, but… Malfoy came with a better offer." Terence immediately frowned at his words. He opened his mouth to retort but Marcus didn't let him. "Don't worry you're still a reserve." Marcus grabbed the cupcake from Terence and biting a bit of the frosting before walking away.

Terence stood there frozen for a few minutes. Malfoy? That little blond second year? It didn't make any sense. He thought about Marcus' words. A better offer. What did that mean? He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe his supposed friend was doing that to him. It was just when his fingernails started cutting his skin that he noticed he was clenching his fists very hard.

* * *

"Why are we in the library?" Graham Montague whispered to his teammate, making him roll his eyes. Adrian Pucey thought that his friend was very slow sometimes. It was true that his best mate wasn't very bright, and had a little hard time taking hints. But, he was also a pretty good-looking boy, who was very successful with the ladies. To him, it wasn't a big deal that he was not doing well academically, he had an incredible look and a big inheritance to come.

"Because we can't let Terence know. Marcus hasn't told him yet, that he's off the team, I mean."

"I still can't believe that Flint is putting Malfoy on the team. I mean, the boy is lighter than my quill." Montague sneered.

"Well he came with a set of new brooms, and not any brooms, but Nimbus 2001!"

"Yeah, I think it's worth it."

"What are you ladies talking about?" Bole had just sat down next to Adrian. "And where the hell is Flint?" He asked looking around him. "I have a date with that Hufflepuff bird in fifteen minutes!"

"Who?" Adrian asked curious.

"You know, the one who plays as Seeker."

"Hannah McCole?"

"That's the one!" He said, winking at his teammate.

"Date? Where are you taking her?" Montague asked raising an eyebrow, it wasn't like they were allowed outside the castle.

"To this incredible place called the Broom Cupboard." The other two boys started chuckling. Bole was another heartbreaker; You could tell only by the way he grinned at the girls. Leaning back into his chair, he took a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Madam Pince will have your head if you smoke in here." Adrian said turning his head around to see if Madam Pince was in view. He was hoping to be chosen as prefect next year and it would not help his case, if he was caught with someone smoking in the library.

"As if I was afraid of that old hag." Bole shrugged, carefree as usual.

"Well, you should be. If she tells Snape, he'll forbid you to play Quidditch." Bole frowned suspiciously at his teammate, as if he was doubting the veracity of the threat, finally conceding to put it away.

"Why are you dating a Hufflepuff anyway?" Montague asked, changing the subject. Bole just shrugged.

"She's not bad-looking. I mean, she's not Selwyn but… It's enough to get by." Adrian rolled his eyes again. Melissa Selwyn. She was a fifth-year Slytherin girl that every boy in the school dreamt about. Her already over-developed body caught the attention of those teenager boys, and have made of her the main character of their improper locker room conversations. Not that she would mind. Most recently, the main battle to conquer her heart – or another part of her body – was being between Marcus Flint and Lucian Bole. But she was playing hard to get.

"Yeah, Selwyn is really something, isn't she?" Montague grinned maliciously at his friends.

Meanwhile, Marcus Flint entered the library and walked to where his friends were sitting.

"Where are the rest of the team?" He said scowling, without greeting any of them. Bole shrugged amused while Pucey and Montague looked at each other. Their other roommate, Miles Bletchley was having detention for calling Professor McGonagall an old bint.

"Miles isn't coming, he's having detention." Adrian said to his captain. Flint rolled his eyes and banged his fist on the table, receiving a glare from Madam Pince.

"He already lost practice once, so tell him, the next time he opens his big mouth at the wrong time, he's off the team!"

"What? Are you going to put Malfoy to replace him?" Bole said smirking. Marcus glared at his teammate, but Bole was already used to Marcus' temper to feel intimidated by him.

"And where the hell is Derick?"

"Don't know."

The fact that Derick wasn't there with them was indeed weird, the other beater had never missed a meeting or any chance to talk improperly and insult other students.

"So, as you may already know. Malfoy's our new seeker." Bole sneered, making Marcus turn his face to him. "If you have a problem with that maybe you can give your Nimbus 2001 back." Bole immediately stopped sneering. "Didn't think so."

"Have you told Terence yet?" Montague asked.

"Yes, I just saw him."

"Was he mad?" Adrian asked.

Marcus shrugged. "Not really." Adrian raised an eyebrow, Terence had just been told that he was out of the team and he was ok with it? No way. Adrian knew that Marcus was not a very empathetic person. He had never cared about other people's feeling. At best, they were annoyances and obstacles.

"So," he continued, "first practice will take place on Saturday. You all better not be late."

"Anything else? Or can I go now?" Bole asked, bored.

"Why, do you have something better to do?" Marcus asked defiantly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I've a date."

"Really?" Marcus rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he bothered asking, if Bole wasn't playing Quidditch, he was running after an innocent girl. Marcus on the other hand, was proud to say that he was more selective about who he dated, he only cared about girls who were… How would he put it… extremely hot, and his most current obsession was called Melissa Selwyn.

"Yes, with Anna McCarthy."

"Hannah McCole." Adrian correct him.

"Who?" Marcus frowned confused.

"The Hufflepuff Seeker." Adrian answered in his place.

"Oh." Marcus said, trying to put a face on the name. "Well I guess she's not as ugly as that Gryffindor chaser."

"Who?" Montague asked curious, his friends never missed the chance to insult the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Montague would never admit it out loud, but he had asked chaser Katie Bell on a date the former year.

"The one who looks like a mixture of a horse and a dragon."

"You mean Spinnet?" Montague asked. Marcus shrugged, he had better things to do than remember the names of the Gryffindor players.

"Is she the ugliest of them?" Montague nodded. "Then yes." He turned to Bole. "If you can make her fall in love with you, that would be great." Bole grinned maliciously.

"You guys are the worst." Pucey said.

"Awn, does little baby Pucey have a heart?" Bole teased him, both Marcus and Montague sneered.

"Well, I rather win fairly than to use a cheap move." He said defensively. Marcus rolled his eyes. He liked the blond chaser, but sometimes he acted a lot like a Gryffindor.

"No one is asking you to do it."

"Yes, because you'd need to have a girl first." Bole snickered, Adrian glowered at him and was about to retort when Marcus cut him off.

"Enough with this." He turned to Bole. "You go and make something useful out of it." Bole winked at him and left the library. "You too, tell Bletchley that he's hanging by a thread, if he doesn't show up to-" He instantly stopped talking when he saw that Montague wasn't listening to him. He was looking straight ahead at something. "Graham?"

"Sorry, what?" He quickly turned his gaze to Marcus. Marcus narrowed his eyes before turning to Adrian, who was also looking away.

"What are you looking at?" He asked impatiently before turning his gaze to where Adrian was staring. He saw a witch he had never seen before. It was true that Marcus didn't notice everyone in that school, since most of them weren't worth his attention. But he would definitely have noticed a girl like her.

"Who's that?" He asked Adrian, his friend knew absolutely everything. But instead of giving him a clear answer as he always did, he just shrugged.

"I've never seen her before. How's that possible? She's dressed up like a Slytherin!"

The three boys kept on staring at the girl, who was attentively reading a book. None of them seemed to know what to say, so Montague decided to break the silence.

"Someone should go talk to her." He paused for a second or two before adding. "I'll go."

"Wait? Why are you going?" Adrian Pucey stood up quickly. Montague turned to his friend amused.

"Ok, you go." He grinned smugly. Adrian turned his gaze to the girl again and frowned slightly.

"What do I say to her?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. Montague snickered.

"That's why I'm going." He winked to his friend before walking to where the girl was sitting. Marcus and Adrian watched as Montague approached the girl.

"One galleon that she's turning him down." Marcus said grinning wickedly.

Montague sat down at the opposite chair from Hermione, waiting for her to look at him. But she didn't, she was reading her book so intently, that it was as if the world around her didn't exist.

"Hello." He finally said. Hermione lifted her eyes up to look at the person in front of her.

"Hi." She said, haltingly.

"I'm Graham Montague, and you are?"

"Hermione."

"Just Hermione?" He chuckled. Hermione didn't answer right away. She didn't like saying that she was a Malfoy, she wanted people to like her for who she was and not to make false assumptions about her.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." He knitted his brows together, his lips twisting into a small grin.

"A mysterious girl. I like that." He deepened his grin. That famous grin which almost gave him everything he wanted from the girls. But Hermione just looked around her, trying to find a way to get out of this conversation. "How come that I never saw you here?"

"That's probably because I'm a new student." She said getting up off her chair. "Now if you excuse me I have got to go."

"Where to? Cause I can show you around if you want to."

"I'm good, thank you." She said nonchalantly. "Goodbye."

Montague watched her go, feeling at the same time frustrated and intrigued by this witch. When Hermione was out of sight, he went back to where his friends were, and frowned at the view of his friend Adrian Pucey giving a big golden coin to their captain.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be about Hermione, and you will have some information about what happened to her :)**

 **Hope you liked it, don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**××× Hermione ×××**

Hermione almost regretted not accepting Montague's offer of showing her around. Even if she had already had a tour with the Slytherin prefect, the castle was too big, and she did not want to be late on her first day. She increased her pace, looking around as she tried to recognize where she was. She suddenly bumped into a boy, making him drop his books on the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" She started saying. The boy who had knelt down to grab his books, lifted his head to have a better look at the girl, who was wearing Slytherin robes. He furrowed his brows when he didn't recognize her.

"That's… That's ok." He said. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm a new student. That's probably why you don't recognize me." She tried a smile. He smiled back at her.

"Then, welcome. Slytherin is lucky to have you." He said, glancing again at her uniform.

"Thank you." She said, looking at the floor and mechanically biting her bottom lip, which was something she did every time she felt embarrassed. But, it didn't go unnoticed by the boy, whose smile widened. "I'm a kind of lost. Can you show me where the charms classroom is located?"

"Yeah sure. It's on the third floor. I'll take you there."

Hermione followed the boy, feeling grateful that she had finally found someone nice in that school. When they finally got there, she turned to face him.

"Well thanks–" She stopped when she realized she didn't know the boy's name.

"Terence." He completed her sentence, guessing what she was thinking.

"Nice to meet you Terence, I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet Hemione. See you later." He winked at her and Hermione felt her cheeks redden a bit, and smiled at him before entering the classroom. The class had already begun, so she felt relieved that the entrance was in the back of the room, and no one seemed to have noticed her arriving. It was only when the heavy wood door slammed behind her, that every student turned their heads to her direction. She saw the boy named Montague, who elbowed another Slytherin boy, grinning widely.

"Errr… Hi, I'm a new student here." She said, looking at the tiny professor, who was staring at her with curiosity.

"Oh, right of course, Professor Snape told me about you." He smiled gently. "Miss Malfoy, isn't it?" She nodded, hearing murmurs at the mention of her name. "Take a sit, please."

Hermione looked around her, trying to find an empty chair. She saw a Gryffindor girl waving at her and went to sit next to her.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you! I was so glad when I heard that you were coming to Hogwarts." She whispered when Hemione sat down.

"It's nice seeing you too, Emily." Emily Hopkins was Hermione oldest friend. They had met when they were only 5 years old, in a tea salon their mothers had brought them once. What was supposed to be a boring afternoon became one of the greatest day in Hermione's life, after Emily convinced her to replace the sugar with salt. She had never seen that much of hysterical women together. Even if she went to Mahoutokoro instead of Hogwarts, they still saw each other during the holidays.

"So, when did you get here?" She asked Hermione when Professor Flitwick was facing the blackboard.

"This morning."

"How do you like here so far?" Hermione shrugged, it's not like she had had the time to visit the castle properly. The library was nice, not as big as in Mahoutokoro, but good enough.

"Don't worry love. I'll show you the cool places here." She winked and Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

When class was over, Emily asked Hermione if she wanted to sit with her for dinner, which she accepted without thinking twice, feeling grateful that she had a friend there. But she quickly regretted her decision, when a set of Gryffindor eyes glaring at her.

"Don't worry. They just think it's weird that a Slytherin is sitting at the Gryffindor table, you know?" Emily said shrugging, as she put mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Why?" Hermione asked looking around her uncomfortably.

"'Cause the two houses are rivals." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering her brother's stories about Hogwarts. "So what? They just hate me, without even knowing me?"

"Well, you're a Slytherin and a Malfoy. They hate you because they don't know you."

"Great." Hermione said sarcastically, trying to spike an olive with her fork. She then glanced at the Slytherin table. Apparently, she had no choice but to make friends there too. Her eyes stopped at the group of Slytherin boys in her year. They were talking and laughing with other older Slytherin boys. She saw that Terence was sitting with them. But unlike his friends, he wasn't laughing.

"Next time we'll sit at the Slytherin table." She said turning her head back to Emily.

"No way, love." Emily said chuckling.

* * *

 **××× The Slytherin Boys ×××**

"So she asked me where our relationship was going…" Bole said before pausing to take a bite of a chicken leg.

"What did you said?" Montague asked snickering. The other boys were staring at Bole attentively, clearly finding his story very interesting.

"Well, first I let her finish what she was doing." He did a very obscene gesture with his hand.

"Obviously." Adrian rolled his eyes, whereas his other friends chuckled.

"And then, I asked: what relationship?" Their chuckles turned into howls of laughter. "She was really mad."

"One day, it's going to get back to you!"

"Why do you have to be such a spoilsport Pucey?"

"Just saying." He answered shrugging.

"Anyway, talking about that." Montague changed the subject turning to face Flint. "You should have asked Malfoy's father to give us his daughter instead of the brooms." He winked at his captain who knitted his brows together confused. But he wasn't the only one.

"What are you talking about?" Bole asked him, raising an eyebrow. Terence Higgs who had been staring at his plate the whole time quickly lifted his head, feeling suddenly interested. Only Warrington and Pucey seemed to understand what he was saying.

"You know that fit bird we saw in the library early? She's Malfoy's sister."

"No way?" Flint snorted in laughter, while Bole looked even more puzzled by this conversation.

"What? Who? What do you mean in the library? I was there too! Who? What?"

"Easy predator." Pucey shook his head in _disapproval._ Montague chuckled and nodded his head at Hermione's direction.

"Who's that girl? And why is she sitting with the Gryffindors?" He grimaced.

"Malfoy's sister. Don't know why she's there, though."

"She seems to be friends with Hopkins. They were also sitting together in Charms class." Adrian mused, never missing the chance to look intelligent.

"Doesn't matter anyway, she'll be begging for me by the end of the year, I tell ya."

"Really? Because I remember her turning you down." Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"She's just playing hard to get. But I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Yeah right."

"Why do you care? Do you want her too?" He asked Marcus defiantly. Marcus looked at him amused, it would be fun to watch his friend trying to conquer the Malfoy girl. Plus, he already had Melissa Selwyn to worry about.

"Nah, you can have her."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Bole raised his voice a bit. "She's not an object for you to have. Let her choose the better man."

"She'll never be interested in any of you." Terence narrowed his eyes. All the boys turned their heads to face the blond boy, who hadn't said a word until now.

"Seems like Terence here is in the race too. Maybe she'll be your consolation prize."

All the boys started laughing, all of them except Terence who scowled and turned his attention back to his plate.

* * *

 **××× Hermione ×××**

The next day, Hermione was heading towards her next class, when she saw Emily consoling a Gryffindor girl, who was crying.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Those stupid Slytherin boys! They are always insulting people, never caring about hurting other people's feelings." She said dryly.

"What did they do?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The girl started crying harder. Emily hesitated, she didn't want to do anything that would make the girl cry even more.

"They told me I was ugly! That I must have dragon blood in my veins to look like that!" To their surprise, it was the girl who answered.

"That's horrible! It is so not true!" Hermione tried to console the girl. She wasn't the prettiest girl, but in Hermione's opinion, she wasn't that ugly either. Plus, there was so much important things.

"Well, they're not really gentlemen. Someone should teach them a lesson!" Then a wicked smile appeared on Emily's face.

"What?" Hermione asked her friend, who was staring at her with a very scary smile.

"You should make them fall for you, and them break their hearts!"

"What? Why me?" Hermione widened her eyes.

"Because you're beautiful, and a Slytherin, you're perfect for this mission."

"That's a very bad idea."

"That's a terrific idea. Come on Hermione. If I recall it correctly, you know how to do it very well. You've been a very nasty girl back in Mahoutokoro, haven't you?" Hermione scowled at her friend. "Finn?"

"Please do not pronounce his name."

"Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to relive that day. "No."

"Alright" She looked a bit disappointed. "What about those boys? Can't let them get away with it, can we?"

Hermione sighed once again. "Very well, what's your plan?"


End file.
